


seein’ red

by hime_complex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gay Sex, I love their banter, It’s really soft in some parts though, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, cold open, i had so much fun writing this, its self indulgent as hell, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: I'm talking red hot, wet kissFalling off your lips...I'm talking backseat heartbeatPounding in my chestI'm seein' red...Can't get you outta my head...The way you color up my worldI'm seein' red





	seein’ red

Kurapika palmed him lightly through his boxers, smirking just a little as Leorio pushed his hips up in an impatient attempt for more friction. Kurapika relented, and leaned his head down to mouth at the taller man’s clothed erection. Leorio shuddered, his hands fisting in the bedsheets. The wet heat of his lover’s mouth taunted him until Kurapika finally peeled off his boxers and stopped to look up at him.

 

Leorio was left breathless as always by the startling beauty of those crimson eyes, hooded and pooling with lust. Never breaking eye contact, Kurapika lowered his mouth to take him in, tongue pressing against the slit as he sucked on the head.

 

Leorio let out a low groan, a hand moving to grip Kurapika’s hair gently and guide him down just a little bit more. Kurapika got the message, and began to bob his head up and down, a hand stroking the rest of his length.

 

He broke the rhythm to lick a long, languid stripe down the side, and then took one of Leorio’s balls into his mouth, sucking softly while his hand worked over his erection. Leorio made another soft noise, his fingers tightening in Kurapika’s hair as he felt him squeeze the head of his cock with each stroke.

 

Kurapika switched sides, tilting his head back and smirking slightly at Leorio’s expression, the taller man’s eyebrows furrowed as he bit his bottom lip. Kurapika let his tongue loll out and lazily licked his way back up, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his cock until he decided to take him in again, bracing his hands on Leorio’s thighs as he brought his head down as far as he could. Leorio couldn’t help but groan again, his voice deep and shaky, as he pushed Kurapika’s head down by the hair until his nose was nestled in the small patch of dark curls at the base.

 

Kurapika swallowed around him, his grasp on Leorio’s thighs tightening. His fingernails dug into tanned skin, leaving behind small red marks shaped like crescent moons. Leorio’s mouth dropped open, his eyes screwed shut as he gasped his lover’s name. He finally released Kurapika, who coughed a little but seemed undeterred, repeating the motion. Leorio let out another groan and a string of curse words as he started to lose control and began fucking up into Kurapika’s mouth. The wet slurping sounds were obscene as his dick hit the back of Kurapika’s throat with each short, quick thrust. Leorio panted with every breath, his chest heaving and his muscles tensing as he chased the white-hot pleasure that was soon to come.

 

Kurapika wrenched his head back suddenly, saliva dripping from his mouth and still connecting him to Leorio’s cock in thin strings. The slight whine Leorio let out as a result of this was higher-pitched than the noises he usually made, and more needy than he’d like to admit.

 

Kurapika looked up at him, carmine gaze smoldering as he slowed his pace and began to stroke Leorio’s cock once more, the head red and swollen and weeping precum. He took his time, his eyes never leaving Leorio’s as he slowly swirled his tongue around it, the salty, musky flavor bursting in his mouth. He then sucked on the head briefly, releasing him with a lewd _pop_. He repeated this a few times, before acquiescing and bobbing his head up and down again in long, thorough strokes, his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out.

 

“Fuck, Kurapika...” Leorio groaned, his head thrown back and his hands tangling further in silky blond locks. Coupled with the fiery intensity of the ruby eyes staring into his, the drag of Kurapika’s full lips down the length of his cock became too much, and Leorio came with another, louder groan, shoving his lover’s head down a tad roughly as his hips thrusted up of their own accord.

 

After he came down from his orgasm, he quickly released his grip on the blond and stuttered out an apology, a hand stroking the gentle curve of Kurapika’s cheekbone. The corners of said blond’s lips quirked up just enough for Leorio to notice, as he visibly swallowed and then crawled back up to hover over him, leaning down to brush his lips against Leorio’s.

 

“You didn’t sound all that sorry,” he murmured, a hint of mirth in his voice and his eyes, the latter of which were still glowing scarlet.

 

Leorio chuckled at him, pulling his lover down for a deep, slow kiss, which quickly became heated as Kurapika ground down onto him, a soft moan slipping past his lips. Leorio’s arms wound around the smaller man’s back, and he flipped them over, kissing his way from Kurapika’s lips to the sharp line of his jaw, past his prominent collarbones and down his chest and stomach. He paused when he reached Kurapika’s underwear, silently asking for permission with his eyes. The intense red ones that stared back at him flickered, and he felt a hand tighten in his hair. Leorio quickly pulled it off and planted a kiss on the tip of his erection, stroking it once. Kurapika bit his lip and squirmed slightly. Leorio hooked his arms around his thighs and pulled him closer, spreading his legs apart, fingertips digging into the soft, plush skin.

 

Kurapika turned his head to the side and whined softly in what Leorio assumed was embarrassment. He smiled just a little bit and began to pepper fleeting kisses across his inner thighs. Kurapika jerked slightly, bringing a hand up to cover his blush and murmuring something unintelligible into the pillow.

 

“I can’t hear you...” Leorio teased, his breath ghosting across Kurapika’s skin, sending shivers up his entire body.

 

“Just get on with it...” Kurapika mused, flustered, his voice still muffled slightly by his hand.

 

“Aw, that’s no fun,” Leorio grinned, before kissing up his inner thighs once more and choosing a spot to suck on, his teeth gently worrying the previously unmarred flesh. Kurapika stifled another groan, and Leorio repeated the motion, leaving a few more hickeys scattered across the expanse of creamy, pale skin.

 

Kurapika pushed his hips up impatiently, gritting his teeth and hissing a “come _on_ , Leorio!”

 

The taller man finally complied, reaching out for the small bottle of lube they kept in the desk drawer by the bed. After a few moments of searching, his fingers grasped the smooth bottle and he squeezed a generous amount onto them, letting his hands warm it up so as not to bring any extra discomfort to an already disgruntled Kurapika. However, said man was already impatiently digging his heels into Leorio’s back where his legs were bent and hooked over his shoulders, and Leorio sighed, bringing a hand up to trace the ring of muscle there with a single digit.

 

Kurapika gasped slightly when he felt the intrusion of a finger pushing inside him and did his best to relax. He laid his head back, hands fisting in the bedsheets as he stared at the ceiling, his vision clouded with crimson. Leorio waited for him to stop twitching before he moved, slowly pumping in and out until Kurapika’s breaths evened out. He then added a second finger, prompting another gasp from the blond, whose breathing again grew labored as long, skilled fingers scissored him open.

 

After adding a third and allowing Kurapika to get used to the stretch, Leorio crooked his fingers, and Kurapika gasped, his stomach flexing as he arched his back into the touch. Leorio pressed harder, and Kurapika moaned as a sharp frisson of pleasure sparked through his gut. Leorio smirked as he rubbed at that sensitive spot, marveling at how his partner writhed and pressed back on the fingers inside him. He withdrew suddenly, and Kurapika keened, bucking up into empty air.

 

Leorio chuckled, once more turning his head to the side to sprinkle teasing kisses down one inner thigh and back up before doing the same on the other side. Kurapika clutched at his hair, too short for him to get a good grip, before giving in to his frustration and pulling Leorio back up completely, rolling over to straddle him and push him down with both hands on his chest.

 

Kurapika glared at him, eyes a lurid vermilion as he spoke.

 

“You’re testing my patience, Leorio.”

 

“I know,” he quipped back, laughing. Kurapika’s eyes flared at this, and Leorio lost his train of thought, staring shamelessly. He sat up without thinking, wrapping his arms around Kurapika’s waist and sucking at his neck softly.

 

“ _God_ , you’re beautiful...” he mumbled, almost reverently, burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, who only smirked and deadpanned, “just Kurapika will suffice.”

 

Leorio laughed again, louder, and swatted at the man in his lap, who swung back until they were rolling around on the bed, breathless and giggling like children. Kurapika finally managed to pin the larger man under him, and leaned down to press a slow, deep kiss to his lips.

 

“You’ve had your fun. We’re doing this at my pace now.”

 

He grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube off the bed and rose up to his knees, slicking Leorio’s erection and drawing a sharp inhale from him. They made eye contact again, and Leorio couldn’t help but _moan_ as all he could feel was the tight warmth surrounding him and all he could see were those molten pools of cinnabar, almost glistening in the dim light.

 

Once Kurapika was seated all the way down, he braced his hands on Leorio’s chest and shifted a bit. Leorio impulsively grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together, bringing Kurapika’s knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly.

 

Kurapika couldn’t help but smile, his heart elated, as he felt a sudden surge of affection for the perfect, ridiculous man below him. Keeping his hands where they were, he bent forward to kiss Leorio and whisper a hushed “I love you” before he started to move.

 

Leorio’s “I love you too” caught in his throat as Kurapika rode him, rising up and grinding down, rolling his hips until Leorio hit that bundle of nerves that made his toes curl in pleasure. Leorio began to rock up into him to meet his movements, eventually placing his hands on Kurapika’s hips to hold him still as he drove up into him faster.

 

The sound of skin on skin mixed with Leorio’s low grunts and his partner’s louder moans, as the latter of the two slumped forward and kissed at Leorio’s neck, hands squeezing his biceps as his face contorted in pleasure.

 

“L-Leorio,” he gasped, “come on, harder, ah—!”

 

He was cut off by Leorio’s strong arms encircling his back and flipping them over, before he returned to their previous pace, his thrusts more controlled in this position.

 

Kurapika moaned out as that burning sensation coiled hot and heavy in his lower abdomen. He brought his legs up to wrap around Leorio’s waist, his ankles crossed behind his back as he tilted his hips up to meet Leorio’s motions.

 

“Leorio,” he panted again, “I’m close, nnh!” He screwed his eyes shut at the overwhelming pleasure, clutching at his lover’s back.

 

Leorio slipped a hand between them to stroke Kurapika’s cock in time with his thrusts, croaking out a “me too,” and then a firmer “look at me, Kurapika...”

 

The blond obeyed, opening his eyes, revealing a vivid, glowing crimson, and Leorio was gone, his hips slamming into Kurapika once more before he stilled, with a low, guttural moan ripping out of his throat.

 

It only took a few more pumps of his hand before Kurapika came too, burying his face in Leorio’s neck as he clung to him for dear life. He cried out loudly, almost a sob, as his body was wracked with pleasure.

 

“Ah, _Leorio_ , ahhh!”

 

The pair stayed connected afterward, tangled in each other’s arms and breathing raggedly until Kurapika grumbled a half-hearted “you’re heavy, get off of me.”

 

Leorio propped himself up on his forearms, kissing Kurapika’s lips, then his nose, cheeks, forehead and eyelids, which didn’t take long to devolve into Kurapika all but shoving his head away, face burning with a blush that could rival his eyes.

 

“Stop that,” he huffed weakly, pushing at Leorio’s chest in a feeble effort to assert his point.

 

“Oh, alright,” Leorio sighed exaggeratedly, leaning down to press one last kiss to his partner’s lips before he pulled back and carefully separated from him. Kurapika winced involuntarily, oversensitive from their previous activities. Leorio kissed him again, murmuring a husky “sorry, babe,” before making his way to the bathroom, where he procured a warm, damp towel.

 

He quickly wiped himself off before he returned, sidling up to a bashful Kurapika, who reluctantly allowed Leorio to clean him off, though in all honesty, he didn’t mind it. He actually kind of liked the intimacy of it. It felt strangely domestic, like something Kurapika never thought he’d get to experience. He hummed softly in contentment, and didn’t bother complaining when Leorio tossed the towel onto the floor. They could deal with it tomorrow. For now, all Kurapika wanted to do was snuggle into those strong arms and fall asleep, comforted by the knowledge that Leorio had the same sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self-indulgent thing i have EVER written but. i love them and there isn’t enough good leopika smut in the world so i have taken it upon myself to create what is hopefully good leopika smut. and i think i captured the lovey side of their relationship as well as the banter pretty well? idk. enjoy. i have many many leopika fics written that i will eventually upload when i get off my lazy ass and finally do it, and many many others in the works, which will be written when i get off my lazy ass and finally write them djdjdk. anyways i love them so much and i hope i did them justice. title and summary come from “seein’ red” by dustin lynch. it’s on my leopika playlist because i have bad taste.


End file.
